Demitri's Fantastique: Anastasia
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Alex has fallen in love with a girl that will change his life in wonderfully horrifying ways. (These are based off the Fantastique recordings before they were discovered) For demonbarber14
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This is a brake off from my original work from 'The Frau' which is a sequel to my fanfic 'Droog'. If you are interested in following 'The Frau' I am under the penname MissStrange on the FictionPress. Now to briefly explain the Fantastique it is a futuristic recording that is mainly used for erotic nature. In the future I'm going to make one for _Caligula _and _Halloween _but I'm going to start off what made Malcolm McDowell famous. Enjoy!

* * *

I wasn't excepting somebody special to come into my life. Come to think of it I didn't believe in soul mates until I heard the clicking of her heels against the hard floor. Before that I was trying to make my move on the two devotchkas by and my charm was working well. The clicking of her heels became louder as she got closer. I'll admit at first I was annoyed by those clicking heels, it reminded me of those teachers I was skipping school as of right now. It was when I saw that red dress and her shinny brunette hair I was captivated by her. I watched her good to the other side of the room skimming the CD's. Apparently I was looking at her for so long that one of the girls tried to get my attention back.

"Hey, you were saying something?" she asked, I couldn't remember what I was saying. I just blurted out dreamily, "Who's that?"

"We don't know but who cares? She's just a stranger."

"Well then…I'll be the first to introduce myself," I said walking away. I heard them curing at me but I wasn't listening. I was walking towards her, she was still skimming away at the CD's without a care in the world while I thought of ways of getting her attention. Usually I'm cool and charming, so charming that I'm able to sweep any girl off the street and into my place. That wasn't the case here, I was nervous my friends so nervous that I was braking into sweat and I've never broke into nervous sweat in my life. I was standing behind her feeling like a weird stalker. Suddenly I didn't know what to do, what to say, I was literally blank until I heard her humming Beethoven's _Fur Elise. _"Ah you listen to Beethoven too!"

It was a start but it felt like a terrible start, blurting out the words. She turned her attention to me when she heard my outburst. Her eyes were an intense deep blue like the ocean. I wouldn't mind getting lost in her eyes if she didn't say a word. "Well hello," she said with a smile, I could tell by her accent she wasn't from around here. It was silent for a moment then I was able to brake the ice again. "My names Alex," I said, holding my hand out. She took my hand, they were very smooth and soft as silk.

"Pleasure to meet you Alex, I'm Anastasia." I gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my I've found the lost Russian Princess! I need my 10 million rubales!" Anastasia laughed at my joke with me laughing along with her. Finally I felt like my old self but, still I felt giddy as a school boy with a crush. Once we finally catch our breath she asked, "Well, I'm pretty new to this place. I've moved from Kansas to here about a month ago and still everything's new to me so where's the best place to…I don't know hang out?"

"Oh…so Dorothy's been hiding you eh? Well it's a good thing she's in Oz right now! Anyway I know a great place to hang," I said making her laugh then we walked out of the store to a local restaurant were we had Italian and a few drinks then we headed off to my place. Once we were in the house I didn't hesitate to plant her with a kiss. Usually girls would struggle by my dominating kiss but she was something else. She welcomed my kiss by shoving me to the ground making her the dominate one. "Oh you naughty little girl," I said dominating her then her rolling on top of me pinning me fiercely to the ground. She smiled at me, "Oh you naughty little boy," she said kissing and grinding me at the same time.

This was so surprising, usually they always protest then boo-hoo afterward but this one was so willing to do the old in-out, in-out that I was harder then steel to the point were it actually hurt. Once she broke away she demanded, "Where's the bedroom?" I didn't say anything, I lead the way to my humble abode without braking contact with our lips while shedding our clothes. Once we finally made it into my bedroom we accomplished to take off half our clothes. My member throbbed harder as I stared at her breasts. My god they were the biggest grobbies I've ever seen in my life!

"Come on Alex, you'll be able to enjoy them once we get to the bed," she said dragging me to the bed were we stripped the rest of our clothes off. I began exploring her breasts with my tongue and mouth. God I love the little love noises she makes. It's a nice change from the pleadings and cryings. I so badly wanted to plunge inside her but, I resisted. I had the feeling the sex will be better if I waited for a little, just a little. I traveled her body all the way down to her aching pussy and I can tell by her wetness she was eager. I heard her moan louder as I began licking her. It was when I sucked on her sensitive clit she began to scream. "Fuck me! Now!" she demanded and I was happy to oblige.

I thrust my throbbing cock inside her were we both gasped in pleasure. She was so tight it was wonderful. While I plunged her savagely I can see she loved every second of it. When she screamed harder I would plunge harder until we finally came. I rolled off of her but I still didn't want to brake contact with her. I pulled her closer to me, looking into her ocean eyes thinking to myself I'm in love.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long we've laid in bed but unfortunately we had to brake apart at least for now. "Where's your bathroom? I'd like to use it." I told her it was across from my room. I've never took my eyes off her as she left, her body so beautiful. As I watched her leave I saw a thin trickle of blood running down her leg. "Did you start?" I asked, my question stopping her at the doorway. She put her hand between her legs then pulled out with blood on it. She laughed then looked at me, her eyes seemed to smile knowingly.

"No Alex, this is my…first time." I sat up in bed not believing what I heard. "You were a virgin?" I asked, she didn't answer but I can tell between her legs she wasn't lying. Strange she didn't cry or plead as I took her like the rest of the cherries I've plucked (come to think of it experienced woman did the same). As strange as this sounds coming from me I actually felt bad for what I did. Apparently Anastasia caught the sad look in my face. "Don't feel bad, Alex. In fact I enjoyed it a lot. I just want to wash this blood off so we can do it again. Unless you want me out of here, I'll go."

"No!" I said, not wanting her to leave. In fact I wanted her to stay just a little bit longer. I got out of bed eager to feel her warmth on my skin. "No," I said kissing her. "I'll come with you and I'll wash this off since I caused this." She smiled then we headed for the shower. As I was washing her between her legs and kissing her at the same time I couldn't help but think of how easily she embraced me. It wasn't because I saw anything wrong with it, it was more out of curiosity or maybe because I was used to submissive unwilling woman.

"You want to do it here?" she asks, sighing in please as I was cleaning her. I couldn't help but feel excited as she was already enjoying herself. I let go of the sponge and pin her against the wall were I plunged her savagely. "You never told me you were a virgin," I said as I was plunging inside her.

"You didn't ask."

"You sure didn't act like one." I was taken by surprise as she slapped me across the face making me stop. I looked into her ocean eyes, they looked darker then usual. "Just because I was a virgin doesn't mean I have to act shy around sex. Besides I was saving myself for a man like you and I'm glad I picked correctly."

"What do you mean?" Anastasia was silent for a moment, I can tell by her small smile that she was hiding something. "You know nothing of me but, I know a lot about you. For this whole month I've been here I've been watching you and your friends go out and do that good old Ultra-Violence you droogs brag about. I even know what you did last night."

"Which is?"

_"Singing….Just singing…in the Rain," _Suddenly I felt scared, this woman has seen what we've done and who knows she could have reported me. This realization made me go limp with the thought of the police knocking on the door any minute but that wasn't the case at all. "Don't worry Alex, I'm not here to rat you out. In fact I took care of your mistake last night."

"What did you do?" I asked, she didn't answer right away. Anastasia came closer to me then gently began reviving my cock to its erect state. Oddly what she was doing was working. "I killed them," she said, kissing my lips then leading down to my neck. "You did?" I asked panting as her hand began working me. "Yes, so they won't talk and I disposed them in a place were no one will find them. You won't tell now will you?"

"No," I said softly quivering as her lips traveled down my chest. "Good…there's also another thing. I have a unique condition were the feeling of pain is actually pleasurable. So the rougher the sex, the better." She was now down on her knees and by just one lick of her tongue on my cock I instantly forced it inside her mouth all the way to the root. My thrusting became harder as I headed for my climax. Once I came into her mouth I turned off the shower and dragged her back into the bedroom.

"Oh you've been a very naughty girl," I said taking out black restraints and a cat o nine tails from my drawer. Usually this would be for the 'difficult' ones but this one was 'special'. I strapped her to the bed were I began to whip her against her breasts and vagina. I felt myself getting hard again as she began to quiver and moan in ecstasy. "Oh Alex! I've been so bad! Punish me more!"

"You want more?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Oh God yes! I want it! I want it!" At that moment I wanted to give her what she wanted but I felt wasn't the time yet. I took the back of my whip then began violating her with it. My Princess withered as I began plunging it harder inside her. "You want to cum, baby?"

"Yes," she said eagerly. While the handle was plunging away I began to rub at her clit with my thumb and it didn't take her long to reach orgasm. For a moment I looked at her resting body. Her parted lips, her bound arms and legs, her breasts rising and falling, then finally her glistening flower. The site of her made me so hard I couldn't help but take her again.

I can tell by her tight wet pussy that she liked what was happening. I grabbed a firm hold of her hips were I plunged even harder. I made her cum about three more times until the fourth we came together. Once we were done I undid her restraints then we held in each others arms. In between kisses we whispered to each other 'I love you'.


	3. Chapter 3

I was curled up with Anastasia when I heard the phone ring. I can tell by the ring tone it was from my droogs. With closed eyes I reached for the phone and answered, "hello?"

"Alex, it's Georgie Boy, we're coming over." I was about to say no but, out of pride I said alright and hung up the phone. "Who was that?" asked my Princess groggily. I curled up next to her, I wanted to lie and say it was no body but I couldn't. I know I've only know her one day yet I couldn't lie to her. "Some of my friends are coming. Later we're going to do some Ultra-Violence." She looked at me then got out of bed getting her things.

"I guess I should leave. I don't want to keep your friends waiting." She was halfway dressed when I stopped her. "Wait….you don't have to go yet. They can wait for me. Just let me make love to you one last time." That was strange coming from me, I've never made love to any girl before. In between kisses I heard her say, "I didn't know we were making love."

"Neither did I," I said stripping her again. Once I laid her down on the bed I turned on Beethoven's 9th. I looked into her blue eyes, "Let's make this grand before we go," I purred kissing her. She moaned in pleasure as I bit her lip lightly then I traveled down her neck giving her little love bites all the way down to her cunt. Gently I licked her then with a slight bite my teeth grazed her clit. She screamed in delight at this sensation. Loving the way her body was trembling I sucked at her clit where she orgasmed immediately.

"Get on your hands and knees," I commanded, she happily obeyed. I love how willing she is to submit to me. I rubbed my head against her opening while my finger made circular moments around her nipple. By those pleasing love sounds she was making she was ready for another round. "You want this inside you, Princess?"

"Yes, please," she begged like a child wanting candy. I took a firm hold of her hips thrusting myself inside her. Oh I can never get tired of this feeling she was giving me. The harder I thrust inside her the more eager she became. I know I've known her for a day but, I already love her. I just hoped she had the same feeling for me. I made her orgasm about four or five times that day in many different positions. It was on the sixth time it was the greatest.

She was on top of me riding me like a horse. As she was enjoying herself I was observing her beauty. She was like a Goddess with her flawless silk skin and those red marks I made on her earlier. As she was getting closer to her orgasm she pleaded to me, "Cum for me Alex! Show that you love me!" With her plea I showed her my love. I gasped as I finally came inside her as she followed suite as she screamed in ecstasy. After that it looked like her body was glowing, "You're beautiful," I said. She pressed her body against mine then kissed me saying, "so are you." For about five minutes we laid there in bed not wanting this to end.

Once we got out of bed we helped each other get dressed. It was hard not to rip our clothes off and do it again but out of blind luck we did. "You look like you came out of a musical," said Anastasia, laughing at my outfit. I looked down at myself musing at the idea. "Really?" I asked in mock surprise then took her in a dance. As we were dancing horribly I was singing, "I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain….."

"While you're singing in the rain, I'm somewhere over the rainbow," she said making us both laugh at the joke.

"So you're into musicals too, eh?"

"Well of course I love musicals I'm from Kansas!" I was about to ask if everyone burst into singing a loud knock was heard on the door. It was Georgie Boy, "What's taking you so long Brother? We've been waiting for you downstairs for an hour!"

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I was so captivated by my Princess that I forgot they were coming. They knocked a second time making me nervous. I didn't want them to see I had someone here, especially someone I feel I want to spend the rest of my life with. "Is there another way out?" she asked reading my thoughts. I opened up the window to see if there was an escape, thankfully there was a ledge to get across then a ladder for emergency exist. Just when she was about to leave I asked her, "Where do you live?"

"1408 N Barker St. I hope I see you soon."

"Me too," I said giving her a kiss goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm coming!" I shouted at the door feeling very irritated. On my way to the door I stopped something shiny on the floor. I picked it up to see that it was a phone but, it wasn't mine, it was hers. On the screen was a picture of her as a maid from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show. _I wanted to browse the rest of her phone but the knocking became more insistent. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," I said feeling rather annoyed. Quickly I stuffed the phone into my pocket then opened the door.

"What took you so long, brother? We've been waiting for you for an hour," said Georgie Boy. I sighed in irritation, "I heard you the first time brother. Anyway I was sleeping off an aching Gulliver, it was hurting really bad."

"When is your Gulliver not hurting really bad?" asked George making the rest of the gang laugh except me. "Let's go droogies, we have some things to discuss." As we were walking downstairs I heard Georgie talking about some house we plan to invade but I was only half listening. I put my hand in my pocket where her phone was hidden thinking I'd rather be with her right then be with my droogies. For this whole time I wasn't really listening to any of them speaking until I heard the clicking of heels and Dim whistling.

"Hey there Red!" shouted Dim, with a brief glance I saw a woman in red. I knew without a shadow of a doubt it was Anastasia. The others begin making cat calls at her which made me feel undeniably possessive. How dare they try to hit on her? I was the one that saw her first! Once she was gone we kept walking as my anger slowly began to eat at me. My mind was in jumbles, I couldn't think straight until I heard Beethoven being played near by. That's when it all became clear to me what I should do.

Without warning I beat Dim then threw him in a near by river. Georgie and Pete followed suite but I wasn't finished. I wanted them to know who was leader here, who was in charge. I helped Dim out only to cut him with my dagger I unsheathed just a moment ago then threw him back into the water. As the rest of the gang was helping themselves out of the river I turned around to briefly glimpse something red then it disappeared behind a wall.

This time I didn't hesitate to follow, I knew red meant she was there. Quickly I looked behind the wall with small hope that she was still there and out of blind luck I saw her. Quietly I sneaked up behind her only to be caught off guard as she turned around and grabbed one of my suspenders. "Got ya, babe!" she said, I only smiled then kissed her as if she had been gone for years instead of an hour. "I think I left….my phone in your….room," she said between kisses. For a moment I didn't know what she was talking about then I remembered it was in my pocket. "Oh yeah, I've found this," I said handing it back to her.

"Oh thank god, at least this saves me from breaking into your house."

"I'd think I'd rather you do. That way I'd get to _punish_ you for being so naughty."

"Oh you're such a dirty boy!" she said, slapping me lightly on the face. I looked at her in mock surprise. "How dare you slap me, on I need to punish you extra for that."

"Alex where are you?!" shouted Georgie, I growl in frustration. "We were having so much fun," I murmured under my breathe. She grabs both of my suspenders and pulls me into a deep kiss. I begin to feel myself harden as my body was pressed against hers. Braking the kiss she whispers in my ear, "Once you and your droogs are done for the night come to my place. I promise a night you'll never forget."

"Alex!"

"I'm coming!" I look at my Anastasia with both my hands on her cheeks then kissed her. "I'll see you soon," she said then quickly left the other way where no body saw her but me. For a moment I wanted to go in the direction where she went until I heard Georgie shout out, "Alex, what are you doing?" Slowly I turn around baring my teeth.

"I was clearing my head, now that I'm better now let's get a drink." As we went to the bar close by to discuss tonight's ultra-violence my mind was on her and the promise for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

At the bar we had our drinks and my droogs were silent after my sudden 'outburst' thirty minutes ago. By hearing their obedient silence I knew I kept them in line. They think I did it because Georgie challenged my authority but that wasn't the case, it went far deeper then that and I will never tell them why. With my drink in my hand I stared at my droogs for a moment them began to lay down the law. "Well….since we know who's in charge. Let's try to have a little fun Right, Right?" I heard them murmur right right in surrender.

"So Georgie, where is this place you want to drop by a surprise visit?" I asked looking briefly to the right table were I spot a woman in red. I knew that was her drinking a glass of wine. I heard Georgie say he didn't want to talk about it, I responded with a smile, "Now George, we're not little children now are we?" Briefly I glance at her direction thinking to myself why I hadn't spotted her before. It was as if I finally found the shape in one of those illusion portraits were every time you look at them you can see it. While I was briefly looking at her I heard George mention a house with only an old woman living by herself, that he had been stalking it for days to find a better way to get in.

"What's inside that's so important?" I asked not really interested in what was inside. I heard him say something about diamonds hidden away somewhere but who cares about diamonds once you've experienced a woman like Anastasia? As George was speaking away about family treasure my eyes where on her, I'll have to admit I was day dreaming about her wearing nothing a diamond necklace. The thought of her laying in bed and spread out like a star was very arousing to the point where I was harder then steel. Apparently I was so off in my little world that Georgie noticed how 'far away' I looked. "Earth to Alex," said Pete, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

When I finally reached reality I shook my head then looked at my droogs. They were staring at me as if I suddenly turned into an alien. "What were you looking at Alex?" asked Georgie, his stare suspicious. This was the first time I was scared of George for both myself and for her but mostly her. Quickly I looked into the direction she was sitting. She was gone as if she wasn't there in the first place.

"Sorry….it's the gullivar….and the drink, I think I had too much."

"You want to go over to the Korova bar to clear your head." For a moment that sounded like a good idea but, then I decided against it. If I wanted to drink Moloko I would rather take it on a good day then a troubled one. "Maybe later after we go to this house." That sounded like a good idea, after breaking into this old hag's house then go down to the milk bar to sharpen up the ultra-violence then go down 1408 N Barker St and do the old in-out, in-out real savage on my Princess. Once we all agreed to go we left the bar were I saw in the corner of my eye red.

As the night was coming we did our usual think when we invade a house. We would knock on the door sounding desperate for help. Usually it'll work but this one refused strangers so it was time for plan B. It was the usual song and dance, the old crone protests, tell me to leave then we end up fighting only I didn't mean to hurt this woman, honestly I didn't. As I was about to leave the scene of the crime I heard her voice. "Don't go down there. They'll betray you."

Slowly I turn to see Anastasia towering over the unconscious woman. She was no longer in red but in black. When she took her by the hair I asked her, "What are you doing?" The way I said it sounded weak and scared. I could see in the corner of the room there was a body bag. She didn't answer me just continued with her work without the look of strange calm even when we could be the sound of police sirens coming by.

Once she put the body in the bag she looked at me. Her eyes were a night ocean. "Come with me," she said, extending her hand out to me as if I was drowning. "Come with me," she offered again, "I'll do more for you then they'll ever will I promise you that." The offer was tempting to just run off with a strange girl that I barely knew but I felt it wasn't the time. I stepped back feeling very sad for what I was about to do, go downstairs.

I ran down the stairs with my eyes burning from the held back tears and the pain in my chest. As I leaned against the door with my hand to my chest looking up at the stairs. I wonder if she's feeling the same way I'm feeling was my thinking. Quickly I opened the door telling my droogs that we needed to leave only Dim's answer was a milk bottle to the face. I was left alone in the dark blind and heartbroken when the police took me in.


	6. Chapter 6

They questioned me relentlessly about the missing woman. I didn't know were she was but, I knew were the body went with: Anastasia. I only told the officers half the truth. I told them that I did break into the house, that I attacked the woman and then I left. The last part was a almost a lie, true I did leave right after I saw her. Even though I told them the story about a thousand times they didn't seem to buy it. First the officer started with threats which ultimately ended with me being beaten to the point other officers had to pull the interrogator off. In the end I was sent to prison, no questions asked.

Never had I felt like my world was crashing down. No, I didn't miss my parents and I'm sure they don't miss me. I didn't miss my friends for I wouldn't have called them friends in the first place. Hell, I didn't even care about my future I personally think I've never had one to begin with…until I met _her_. When they sentenced me to 15 years I've never wept so hard in my life. I'll never see her again was my thought then. I'll admit once I was in my cell I wanted to commit suicide to end that guilty feeling but I didn't have the courage until a week later.

On day two of my imprisonment I hide a knife under my pillow which I looked at constantly as I thought about cutting my wrists. If a visitor didn't come on the seventh day I would have succeeded in taking my life. "Hey you," said the officer tapping the bars. I got out of bed wondering what I did now. "What?" I asked feeling tired of everything. When I saw him open the door I was thinking it was going to be a beat down but he didn't come after me.

"Come, you have a visitor."

I'll be honest I didn't think much about who the visitor was. It could be one of my droogies but that was highly unlikely, the same could be said about family and lastly it couldn't be Anastasia. After all I did break her heart. The officer lead me down the end of the hall were a silver door stood. Once the officer opened that door I stood there not believing in what I was seeing. "Am I dreaming?" I asked feeling breathless, she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. This time she wore a white dress and black boots.

She came to me with an embrace then kissed me ever so passionately and I gave the same to her. "You can leave us now," said Anastasia closing the door for us. Just when things started to get heated she stopped me, the look on her face was serious. "Why didn't you want to come with me?" For a moment I didn't know how to answer her. I walked away from her then sit down feeling sad again. I got the feeling she wouldn't like my answer. Anastasia sat across from me with the table separating us. I looked at her with blurry eyes.

"Believe me I wanted to go, my heart was screaming for me to go but the cynical side of me told me not to. You see I've never loved anyone nor do I believe in love at first sight until you walked into that store. I…I." I couldn't finish the rest without breaking into tears. I was hurt and embarrassed at the same time. At the time I was thinking Anastasia was the kind of girl that wanted a strong man who didn't break down in tears. Already I was thinking she was going to walk out that door laughing at how pathetic I was as a human being but, that wasn't the case at all.

"I understand," she said, making me look up at her through tear stained eyes. She offered up both her hands on the table silently saying let me hold your hand and I returned the favor. Her hands were smoother then silk. "This feeling called love felt strange to you, it even frightened you, am I right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. She gave me a smile then continued speaking. "Plus you've only met me for a day some you're not pretty sure about running off with your….._crazy stalker_." When she mentioned she was a crazy stalker I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you're the most sexiest stalker I've ever seen!" As soon as the good humor was gone Anastasia caught the gloom in my expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked with the look of concern. I looked at her briefly then looked down at our hands then said, "I'm going to be here for 15 years….possibly even longer. I just-"

"I'm not going to leave," she said, walking around the table towards me. "Nor am I going to lose interest in you. You're too fascinating and too good looking to leave." As she was saying this I begin to harden once she started to straddled me.

"What if I start losing me looks as I age?" I asked with a purr in my voice. My cock began to throb harder as I felt the heat between her legs increase with every teasing stroke. "Believe me, you're one of the blessed few that will look handsome when they're 100, sweetheart. Since you didn't rat me out for my crime-"

I interrupted her with a needful kiss, "I think I was already going here anyway. After all I am a psychotic rapist."

"And I'm crazy stalker that loves to do _bad things_. As I was saying, since you're going to be here for a while I need to be punished." As she was saying those things my eyes were on her hands unbuttoning her dress exposing her white bra with a black bow. My hands traveled up her legs were I found she wasn't wearing any panties. "Oh you naughty girl," I purred watching her undo the bow on her bra. Once her breasts were free for the world to see nothing was off limits.

Quickly I unzipped my pants then inserted myself inside her wet pussy. As I was pounding inside her I was licking her breasts. I can tell by her small moans of pleasure she was liking it. I took her right breast and sucked on her nipple. She gasped at the sensation, "More…" she sighed grinding harder against me. It was my pleasure to do so. Along with plunging her harder I bit her breast making her almost scream in delight. I feel her fingers curl in my hair, "Oh Alex!" she moans her grinding hips becoming more eager.

We were both close to our blissful place. I turn to brake away from her breast and let her lean backward. I wanted to see her enjoying my company. She looked beautiful with her body withering before me. "Oh you're a God!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm with me following a second later.

For a while we sat in each other's arms listening our hearts beat in the same rhythm. When it was time to unfortunately go I help her get dressed and walked her out the door until we got to my cell. "I'll see you next week," she said kissing me good-bye then she left. From then on I couldn't wait for the next week.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been in prison for four years and never had I felt happier. All that time she kept her promise to visit me every week. It's always a joy to see her, she was every reason I'm able to stand my imprisonment every day. On the days she wasn't visiting she would send me letters and pictures (some of them dirty). It was another way of keeping me going.

During those four years I was able get to know her a lot better besides the sex (which is always amazing). After our little love making we would either lay on the floor or be in the corner in each others arms kissing and talking away. Her favorite color is red, she works at a bookstore close to my place. "That's how I saw you, I was just finished with my interview I saw you walking by the bookstore and I could help but think how pretty you look so I followed you home hoping you'd turn around but you didn't."

"Damn well, I think I should have turned around then, I would have met you sooner."

There were also things about her that did surprise me. For one she was a Mormon. "I _used to be_ Mormon," she said once as I gave her the look of surprise and disbelief. One time I asked her how many wives her father had, she laughed and said. "One, there two different kinds of Mormons, the ones that are crazy enough to keep the old ways and the one were I came from are the sane ones that let go but then again I left because I think being overly virtuous is silly." The things she told me about being in that church no wonder she left. You have to stay there for three hours, wear funny underwear after your married, baptizing the dead, and lastly there were a lot of restrictions from the reasonable (no drinking, no smoking, be modest) to the ridiculous (can't show shoulders, no R-rated movies, no caffeinated drinks). Funny I thought staying for one hour in church was bad.

Besides religion her family was the worst, at least her father. When she was a child her family thought she was retarded because she used to have a speech disorder. "I used to repeat everything my parents said to me." When she was about twelve her parents divorced, a year later she was put in a mental hospital. "My mother thought the angels were coming to cleanse the earth so she told me to repent for reading those dirty romance novels. The funny thing is they used to be hers in the first place." Once she turned eighteen was what drove her to leave everything behind. "My father wanted had an arranged marriage for me that even the Mormons didn't approve. He was old enough to be my father so in the middle of the night I left for London. Besides it was better for me, I've done bad things over there."

Besides her dark past there had been fun times as well. She had a little sister that was very free spirited. "She was a little to care free, she got in more trouble then I did. She got excommunicated for having sex before marriage but the funny thing is I was committing murder and they never bothered to question me! Oh my little sister was fun to be around, always smiling and laughing…until she got addicted to meth. Another reason why I left," she said once looking very sad. I held her close comforting her in a way I knew how.

"It's alright, at least you got away from all that. Once I get out of here we can have a family of our own."

"You want kids?"

"Someday but not now."

"Oh I can only imagine you being a family man," she said teasing me then ended up having sex again. I always love those times together. In fact we kind of rubbed off on each other. One time when she can to visit I was concerned because she looked jumpy, scared and oddly happy. "Before you say anything I wanted to try Moloko to see why you like it so much and never had I felt so energized in my life like I've drank 50 Monster drinks in one glass. Literally I felt like I could do anything until I heard the trees flirting with me then I ran then I got hot so I stripped then I realized I was naked so I stole someone's coat and now we are here and…I'm horny, let's do it now!" Once she took that stolen coat off I dismissed her first Moloko drink (the first time is always the craziest).

After that Moloko experience she made me into an avid reader. Before I met her I wasn't interested in the written word, school always made it so boring. She got me into stories from Stephen King, Clive Barker, Anne Rice, etc. but the one author that got my attention was The Marquise de Sade. "_Fifty Shades of Grey_ is nothing! If you want to know true sadism read from the master," she said once with a mischievous smile. Indeed he was the master, never had I read something so graphic from a man that came from the late 1700's. Ha and they think Fifty Shades is intense!

As wonderful as everything is the challenge to be separated came again when old Billyboy came into the picture. It was on a normal day I was reading _Coldheart Canyon _by Clive Barker for the fifth time. I was on the part were Katya Lupi was getting _punished _by the hero Todd Pluckett. I was imagining I was Todd and my Princess was the actress getting whipped by the Terror enjoying lash I make between her legs. I was so aroused by the thought that I was about to pleasure myself until the book was ripped out of my hand.

"Why isn't it Alex!" said Billy with a sneer. He looked at the cover laughing. "So you're into the _Hellraiser _stuff eh? Do you know he's a fag?"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's not a good writer, in fact he's brilliant! He should be known other then those _Helraiser _movies," I said angrily. To insult Clive Barker is to insult Anastasia. She absolutely love his stories and I can see why. Billy only smiled at my anger and did the most sinful thing in my eyes. He took one of the pages of the book and ripped it. I wanted to stop what he was doing but I was held against the wall by his gang. Every rip he made was a stab in the heart. After he ripped the book to shreds I was beaten to a pulp. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse a picture of Anastasia falls out of my pocket.

Billy was the one that observed it, his smile the most repulsive thing I've seen. "Pretty girl, I'm going to keep this and I'm going to have my fun with _her" _I wanted to fight back but I felt to beaten. Once I was sent to the prison hospital I began to plan my revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

It took me a week or so for me to do this. On the day I went to the hospital I stole some chloroform for the cabinet and hid it in a wall. Later that day when guards let us out for our daily routine I remember seeing a farm next door. I thought of it odd that a farm was there on the grounds of a science building but didn't think of it too much. There always seems to be something strange going on with scientists until I found out why. Once the routine was over we went back inside and with just a slight glance I saw why.

It wasn't a farm but, a sty. There were about six pigs in the pen with two scientist wearing black gloves and a white mask. "Why are they caring bags?" I asked noticing the big trash bags the scientist were carrying. Nobody answered me and they didn't have to when I saw one of them grab a severed arm from the bag and threw it to the pigs. What I was seeing was surreal, the pigs went to that severed arm like a pack of hungry wolves. I saw the mad scientists throw a couple of more severed parts until I was fully out of sight.

For a couple of days I had to make sure what I was seeing was real. I would observe what they did in the morning till late at night. Morning and night they would gas the pigs to sleep so they could clean the sty without getting eaten (one of the scientists fingers were bitten off when he was feeding them). After the scientist were done the pigs would wake up an hour later to either fight, mate, or sleep some more. After three days of watching I've also found a way of escaping. There was a wall that went unprotected at night and the guards never lock the door during evening hours. Ha, I guess the prisoners don't feel like escaping.

Once it was time for revenge I pick pocketed the officer that sent me to my cell. Once lights were out and everyone was asleep I unlocked the cell door and went into Billy's. Billy was turned to the wall panting away at whatever picture he was masturbating to until I knocked him out. I took the picture from his filthy hand to find it was Anastasia. This only made me more enraged, he might as well have raped her. "Pig," I sneered, stuffing him in the bag then dragged his body out to the sty.

It wasn't easy doing this for one he was heavy and I have to knock him out several times until I was finally at the sty. When I got there the pigs were still asleep but it was a matter of time before they woke up and I brought them dinner. I stripped Billy of his clothes then I proceeded in binding him up so he wouldn't scream or get away. Once I was finally done binding him the pigs finally awaken smelling their later night snack. It was also the time when Billyboy woke up, this time I wanted him awake for this.

"Well hello there Billyboy, so glad to see you awake," I said pulling out a knife. I lean down to Billy's eye level were I saw in his eyes he was afraid. I waved the knife across his face were his eyes followed, I heard him mumble something but I wasn't listening. "Do you know our flesh is almost the same as a pig?" Billy shook his head more out of fear then a response. I smiled leaning the blade against his face. "So I guess we taste like pork," I said laughing as I took a chunk of flesh from Billy's face. He screamed but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. I threw the chunk of meat into the sty were two or three pigs fought over it.

I took several more chunks of flesh from his body, most of it from his torso, arms and legs but I was saving the best for last. "Remember the time when I challenged you at the derelict theater if you had any yarbles?" Billy didn't do anything but stare at me like a frighten animal. I came closer to him and whispered, "It turns out you don't have any!" After that I cut off his balls and pecker. This time he screamed so loud that I put him out of his misery by stabbing the knife into his brain. He didn't move after that.

Once Billy was gone I threw his package into the sty then dragged the rest of Billy along with it. The pigs were having a field day with the corpse but I didn't plan on watching the rest. The plan was to have my revenge on Billy then escape prison to be with my Princess. I hoped she still lived at 1408 N. Barker St. I was about 4 yards away from prison with Anastasia in mind until I felt a small prick on my neck then I was out.


	9. Chapter 9

I was very woozy when I regained consciousness. It was as if I'd been asleep for a thousand years. My body felt extremely heavy and it was difficult to open my eyes. Through semi closed eyes I saw two people talking to each other, one white the other black. "Well, by his criminal history and what he did to the poor boy the other night I'll think he'll do perfectly."

"Alright then, just sigh the papers and he's all yours but, I think you're wasting your time. That boy is a scoundrel and a heartless criminal."

"Oh I think he'll change, just wait and see." Once the officer left I pretended to be asleep then I felt the device I was strapped to turn over into a gurney. We kept going down the hallway until we finally stopped in a room. With the help of nurses the doctor unstrapped me and lifted me onto a bed. Once they were gone I finally had the strength to sit up with my vision coming back. I thought I was alone in this hospital room until I heard her voice. "You know if you wanted to escape I would have helped you out."

Not believing one of my five senses I turned to the direction of the speaker. She was sitting on the window seal wearing an _Evil Dead_ shirt and jeans. Her expression was that of a mother disappointed in her child's bad behavior. "How did you get in here?" I asked surprised. Without speaking she gave me an answer by jumping off the window seal and into my room were she became invisible. I was about to ask were she was until I saw a dent appear in my bed then a second later she was there.

"First of all, how did _you _get in here?" she asked, her finger stabbing my chest. I told her about Billyboy, the pigs, and my almost successful escape. Anastasia listened to my story nodding her head and once I was finished she sighed. "Oh Alex, you really don't know how to plan things out do you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, she leans closer to me within kissing distance. She smelled like mint and vanilla. "If you don't want to get caught you should kill them first then dispose of the body were no one will ever find them. Also make sure no body else is watching either, that way you don't have to kill that person for being a witness to murder." She gives me a small kiss then adds "By the way, don't kill anybody that gives me a cat call or looks at me lustfully. Men can't help but be dicks and assholes."

"Not all of us are dicks and assholes," I said teasingly, making her laugh. "Oh really then why us girls are smarter then you?" she said teasing back. I didn't answer instead I pull her closer to me and kissed her. Our little make out session was about to get more heated until Anastasia broke away. I was about to ask why she stopped until she whispered, "Someone's coming." Once the footsteps got louder Anastasia rolled off and disappeared under the bed. It was just in time to, two nurses came in with one of them holding a silver tray of serum and a needle.

"Good morning, Alex," said the first nurse with a smile. "Had a good sleep?"

"It was good, miss. So tell me why am I here?"

"You are here for an experiment, one that would prevent you from going to prison ever again. You do want that don't you?" I thought about that for a moment. Indeed I wouldn't want to go back to prison again. Visiting Anastasia once a week was nice but I'd rather see her everyday. Plus what I did to Billy was enough to put me into solitary confinement were there would be no visitors. I wouldn't be able to see my Princess if I refused. "Yes, I do want that so what do I do?"

The first nurse didn't answer instead she turned to the second nurse telling her to extract the serum. As the first nurse was injecting it in me I asked, "So what do I have to do exactly?"

"Oh nothing much, you're just going to be watching some films for three days."

"Films, like in the movies?"

"Something like that."

"Well I do love to vidy the old films now and again," I said with a smile which quickly faded as I saw how serious she looked. Once the injection was over she put the shot back and asked if I could stand. Slowly I got out of bed. "Good now follow me," she said walking out the door with me behind her. As I was following the nurses I knew Anastasia was with me as I felt her hand in mine.

"Whatever this is I hope it doesn't hurt you," she whispered in my ear. "Don't worry I don't think films hurt anybody," I whispered back. After that we followed the nurses while holding each other's hands not saying a word. Once we finally made it to the place were I was going to be cured I suddenly felt something wasn't right and Anastasia felt the same way. "Something's very wrong here," she whispered as the doctor introduced himself briefly then lead me to the spot that I would soon call the chair of torture.


	10. Chapter 10

"We should leave," she whispered, her voice full of fear for me. Her urgency to leave made me concern, "Why?" I asked pausing for a moment. One of the doctors asked if I was alright. Nodding my heard yes they strap me to the chair and put this thing on my head that prevented me from closing my eyes. A few seconds later the show begins with a man getting beaten by a gang of droogs. I did admire the piece, it looked very realistic but suddenly I had this feeling of sickness run over me. At first I thought it was nothing, just a reaction to the serum they gave me moments ago. Once the picture was over I was fine at least for several seconds until the next one came along.

The second picture was of red headed devochka being given the old in-out, in-out by six or seven malcheiks. Watching this scene was worse then the first, I felt so unbearably sick that I wanted to vomit. "I'm going to be sick….I'm going to be sick," I said, feeling out of breath. This feeling of sickness got worse with every film we watched that had the same topic: violence and sex. Through this whole torture I pleaded and begged for the doctors to stop but they all said the same thing, 'it's for your own good.'

Once the film was finally over I felt relief and a strange weight on my chest. As the doctor was unclasping my eyes I heard someone faintly crying. At first I thought it was me then I noticed the weight on my chest and the wet spot that appeared out of no where. Through this whole time she was trying to comfort me, "They're not curing you, they're hurting you," she whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"Wait a minute, somebody's here," said the doctor touching the invisible something. Out of gut instinct and fear I screamed, "Run!" As the doctor was attempted to feel the presence again he was punched in the face by the invisible force then I heard the running of footsteps and a door closing behind us. That day the doctor told me I did well and that I would have another session for tomorrow and the next day. Both start in the morning and afternoon.

"You mean I have to go through that hell for two whole days?"

"Well yes, we have to be hard on you. You need to be cured."

"But when I watched or read those kinds of things I felt real horrorshow, now I feel sick every time I watch it."

"A normal person feels sick when they're shown violence. You're just getting healthy that's all," said the doctor, before she left she asked, "Do you know who was in the theater with us?" I was hesitant to answer until I finally said, "I don't know." The doctor looked not believing in a word I said then left the room.

For the next two days it was living hell. I tried my best to do things their way until I noticed the background score. It was Beethoven's 9th symphony. I screamed in horror, "Stop! Please stop! It's a sin! It's a sin! You can't use Beethoven like that, he'd never hurt anyone. Please stop! I've learned my lesson. Praise God I learned I'm cured!" As much as I've pleaded for them to stop their response was of little remorse. "We're sorry Alex. There is nothing we can do. You just have to live with it, for your own good you know." That day they've torn my love of Beethoven away from me but that wasn't the worst.

On the day when I was about to be released to the outside world I was put on the stage to show off the new experiment. First they started off with me being beaten and humiliated in front of an audience. I tried to fight back but I ended up feeling unbearably sick. After that example was over they went to the next best thing. They brought out a nice looking devotchka wearing nothing but white panties. She came to me in all her heavenly grace but the strange part was I didn't want her. When I turned away from her she asked me in the most tender voice possible, "What's wrong Alex? Don't you want me?"

"No he doesn't and neither do you!" shouted Anastasia in the back row. I heard the audience murmur as Anastasia ran to the stage and into my arms. As we were giving loving kisses to each other I heard the governor ask, "Excuse me, just who may you be?" Anastasia broke away from me, her blue eyes were suddenly dark.

"I'm his girlfriend, I've been seeing him for four years." At this new revelation the audience began to whisper while the governor stared at her in unease. "What if it was consensual?" she asked catching the governor off guard. Without warning she torn off her red dress wearing nothing but red heels and a red thong. The audience gasped, the governor fell silent, and I was felt a burning desire to take her real savage while they all watched. In the corner of my eye I saw the heavenly angel look at my Princess in envy.

I pulled her closer to me in the most passionate kiss but soon the heat was extinguished when I was about to feel her breasts. I was so overwhelming sick that I felt my body buckle underneath me. I felt like I was dying. "Alex," she called my name trying to pull me closer to her but I ended up doing the most sinful act possible. I pushed her away, far away. I didn't want to do it but I felt so unbearably sick that I didn't want to feel that experience again.

I was on the floor while she was standing up. Tears were rolling down my face while hers was the same. That's when I realized not only did they take away my Beethoven, they took away my Princess. I couldn't bare to see her face and tears anymore so I turned from her were I began to silently cry. As I was feeling this new sorrow I heard Anastasia yell at the audience, "You heartless thieves! I'll make you all pay for this!" Once I heard the clicking of her heels fade away I wanted to run to her but I knew I couldn't. As the government was discussing the success of the experiment (when one of the audience protested that I didn't have a real choice the response was to cut down crime not the morale of it) a darkening feeling of loneliness was upon me and an hour later I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

I went into the world that didn't want me. When they let me go I went back to my parents place only to discover all my things were gone and worse somebody else was living there. I asked if there was anyway I could live there, my father's response was, "Well Joe has been paying rent and we have a contract. We just can't tell him to get out." So in short I got the message it was a no. Knowing that I needed another place to live I stormed off leaving a crying mother in the comfort of my father and their new 'son'.

After I left I got into more trouble, this time it was with the old and the homeless. One of them recognized me from the old days. He was begging for money while I was thinking of snuffing it. Personally I wanted to beat dirty old man but doing anything violent would just make me sick. Doing the right thing and giving him money I was hoping he'd leave but instead he said, "Wait…I know you. You're the one that beat me in the middle of the night!" Knowing I was in a line of fire I tried to get away but the old derelict dragged me down the place were the homeless lived. He was yelling about what I did to him while I was defending my innocence to no avail. I ended up being beaten by the old and I think they would have slaughtered me if the police didn't come to break it up.

I was about to thank God for the police only to find out it was Dim and Pete. "Well, Well, Well…..Isn't it little Alex!" said Dim with an evil smile.

"No…no that can't be!"

"Oh yes, little Alex, we're the police!" said Pete laughing like a hyena then Dim put the handcuffs on me. I was taken to the police car then we drove all the way to the country side. They took me in the middle of the woods were a tank of water sitting in the middle of no where. I pleaded with them to let me go, that I was a changed man. "Oh we know you're a 'changed man' Alex. By the way don't call me Dim no more," said Dim mocking me then dunking my head under cold water. Under water I thought I was going to die as they beat me several times. Once they were bored of their little game of torture they brought my head out of the water breathing hard for air then I screamed in pain as they threw me to the ground leaving me alone. To make things worse it started to rain after they left.

All night it rain as I looked for a place to stay. I was cold, tired, and hurting all over. In away I was raining I didn't want anyone to see me crying. I was in pain emotionally and physically, everything that I loved was gone, my Beethoven, my Anastasia. At this point I stopped in the middle of the road not caring if I lived or died I collapsed in exhaustion and slept.

I dreamed I was in a room with a heart shaped box in my hand. Pressing a secret button I saw it change into a diamond and a door opened. I looked up to see a person wearing a red cloak. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," I said quietly. I saw her pale hands that lifted the hood only I didn't get the chance to see who. I woke up to bright light and whispering voices. "Are you sure this would work?"

"It will work, now go get your man from the hospital," said the second voice. It sounded like Anastasia. "Well, at least he won't suffer the same fate as George," said the first then I heard her leave up the stairs. I tried to turn my head by I couldn't. Suddenly I felt a smooth hand upon mine then I saw her face, her beautiful face. "Alex," she said, stroking my hand.

"Anastasia," I said her name in a mix of love and disbelief. She kissed my lips, it was a loving kiss. "I'm going to help you," she said against my lips. I was about to ask how until she left briefly. I heard a few clicks of what sounded like she was putting in a disc then she came back to me. "It'll hurt for only a moment but, then you'll be in heaven," she said as I felt a pick on my arm. A second later my body was in pain as Beethoven's 9th was playing. Suddenly I began screaming for her to turn it off. "It's ok, it's ok," she kept saying over my screams. In a moment of unbearable pain then suddenly I felt a sensation that felt strangely…good.

"What's happening?" I asked feeling myself hardening. Anastasia claimed on the table completely nude. She was smiling down on me, "Remember my condition I told you long ago? I injected you with an anti body that changes the pain poison inside you into a something better. You're going to be like me.," she said kissing me passionately then I felt her take me inside her. As she riding me like a horse with Beethoven wonderful symphony my body was singing in pleasure.

"Oh God this is wonderful!" I shouted as the 'painful' feeling got more intense. As she began to grind fast my body begin to climax. "Alex!" she screamed as I felt her cum all over my cock making me cum a second later. Once we had our orgasm she collapsed on top of me with a small kiss then released me from my restraints. For a while we just held each others arms listening to her breath. It was a wonderful moment.


	12. Chapter 12

"So this is what you feel when you're in pain?" I asked stroking her hair. She nodded her head then pressed her body closer to mine. A slight pleasurable sensation coursed through my body causing me to shiver. "Yes," she said between kisses, I felt her leg cross over to my hip making me gasp at the movement. "Oh you naughty girl," I said kissing her deeply then I was on top of her. I was about to enter her but she stopped me from doing so. At this point the 'painful' feeling was so intense that I almost whimpered when she stopped me.

"You want to explore this feeling?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. She smiled then dragged me off the table to a black door with a combination lock. As Anastasia was turning the dial I waited for what felt like hours. I swear I was about to plaster her body against the door until she finally opened it and I was grinning from ear to ear once I saw what was inside. The room was white with no windows and a bed with black sheets. On the wall was a rack of things that was perfect for sadomasochists everywhere. There were whips of many kinds, handcuffs, restraints and all the likes.

"Since I made you suffer on that table, I think I need to be punished," she said kissing me. I lifted her off the ground where her slender legs wrapped around my waist. "Oh you've been bad little Princess, you defiantly need to be taught a lesson" I said between kisses while we went to the bed. I laid her down gently then I let my hands explore her flawless body. Gazing down at her beauty I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky.

I parted my gaze from her beautiful presence to the 'toys' on the rack. I found some that caught my eye and parted from her for only a moment. In my hand were black velvet restraints and a red silk blindfold. "Oh you terrible man, you want me to be blind," she said teasingly while I tied her down.

"You've been very naughty, my little Princess. I want you to feel your punishment with intensity," I said putting the blindfold on her. Once she was tied and blinded I went over to the rack. Oh what to pick, what to pick was my thinking as my finger grazed over the 'tools of punishment' until I finally settled on the flog. I climbed back onto the bed teasing the flog against her skin. She moaned in desire as the flog explored her sensitive skin then without warning whipped her hard against her breasts making her scream in pleasure. The sight of her enjoying this mad my whole body ache. With every lash I made upon her I could have swore I was feeling the lashes myself, it felt painfully good.

Getting bored with the whip I threw in on the side and came closer to her. I kiss her soft lips in a loving manner while I teased her hot pussy with my head. "Please," she whispered as my kisses traveled down her neck to her glorious breasts which were streaked with red marks. I felt her shiver as I put my left hand on her left breast pinching her nipple while my tongue explored her right. She sighed as I sucked her nipple then she gasped as I bit down on her hard. "Oh Alex," she purrs bucking her hips slightly against my cock. I was so tempted to give her what she wanted but I resisted. I wanted her to 'suffer' just a little. I parted from her breast observing the damage I inflicted on her. I bit down to the point were she was bleeding all around the erect nipple. The sight of her blood made the 'painful' feeling engulfed my body to the point were I couldn't take it anymore.

With force I went inside her, her vaginal walls closing in tightly around my cock. Every thrust I made my body was singing in 'pain'. As I was pounding her hard against her cervix I went to her other breast were I inflicted the same bit on the first. She grinded her hips faster as I bite her. "Oh you wonderful monster," she moaned in pleasure. Feeling my climax coming I took a firm grip on her hips and stood up on my knees. I wanted to watch her beautiful body tremble in desire of mine.

As I lifted her hips her pussy felt wetter, hotter, and tighter then ever. We were doing the old in-out, in-out so fast that I thought the bed would break from underneath us. I was so very close to an orgasm but I resisted the urge to cum. I wanted this to last I wanted her to see her tremble against my body. It was when she came I closed my eyes screaming as I felt my hot seed spill inside her. Feeling so satisfied I landed on top of her with both of us breathing heavily. After I catch my breath I took off the blindfold, seeing her pretty blue eye. "That was wonderful," she said against my lips

I freed her from her restraints then I held her close to me falling asleep in my arms. I don't know how long we slept but I felt my body become aroused as I heard Beethoven being played loudly outside. I didn't know if she was awake or not but I didn't wait to find out. I got on top of her plunging her savage like. I was expecting her to scream stop but, she surprised me when she wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Well goo morning to you too, this is so much better then an alarm clock," she said kissing me passionately. I smiled then growled, "Get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you like a whore!"

At first I thought I went a little too far and yet she still manages to surprise me. She kisses me deeply then says, "I'm going to be the best damn slut you've ever fucked." Once she got in position I noticed there was a mirror from across the bed I haven't noticed until now. Liking what I was seeing I went inside her once again. Seeing ourselves having sex was quite a show but, mostly I was watching my Princess. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Her hands clenched tightly to the bed railing as if she was hanging on for dear life. My most favorite thing about this was watching her body quiver as I pounded her from behind.

As I felt myself coming close to my climax again I was thinking to myself what if I get her pregnant? The idea of her carrying my child made me cum so hard that the 'painful' feeling was at its best. I collapsed unto her back holding her tightly, as I was about to grope her breast I felt her froze up and cover herself. I was surprised by this sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned for a moment I thought I went a little too far but that wasn't the case. Anastasia was blushing heavily looking very embarrassed. "Aunt Ana? Why is he hurting you?"


	13. Chapter 13

The person that called my Princess 'Aunt Ana' was a little girl about four or five wearing a pink dress with long black hair and hazel eyes. "Tiffany," called a female voice from upstairs. The girl named Tiffany looks up and points at us, "Mommy, a strange man is hurting Aunt Ana." I could feel myself blush at the accusation of 'hurting' Anastasia. "Oh God," she sighs against my neck and shaking her head. At least I wasn't the only one.

"Oh who can be hurting our Ana?" asked a male voice, this one sounded strangely familiar. Footsteps decent down the stairs then a woman appears who I could guess was Tiffany's mother. With her neat dress and hair she would have passed for a school teacher if it wasn't for the pink hair. "Hi Rachel," said Anastasia against my neck, she must be really embarrassed. The woman named Rachel picked up her daughter then looked at us and smiled.

"Well, I guess by the look of sweat and shame that the antidote worked," said Rachel brushing the hair out of Tiffany's face.

"Oh yes it did," I said stroking my girl's hand and smiling to myself. I looked down to see she was smiling too. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I was surprised and afraid to see who the person was. "So who was hu-" he stops as he looked at me. I hold Anastasia closer to me as I stared at the familiar face. "Well hello Georgie Boy," I said, feeling very protective. George stares at me not saying a word, I think he was surprised to see me.

"Hello…..Alex," he said very quietly as if any louder the room will collapse on us without warning. Rachel looked at George then at me then back to George again. "You know each other?" He didn't answer, only stared at us for what felt like an eternity. It was when he finally broke his gaze on us he told Rachel something I didn't know. "Remember that time when I told you to hide in the cupboard when my droogs came to my house? He used to be the leader. If he saw you…" he went silent on the last part. He didn't have to say it, I already knew what would have happened if any of us found her.

I watched George hold his lover and daughter closer to him as if they were going to blow away any second. "I want to talk to Alex alone," he said, Rachel nodded then went to get our clothes and threw them on the bed. Once they closed the door to give us privacy to dress. I was very tempted to just tear off her dress then do the in-out, in-out on her a third time but sadly resisted. Fully dressed she gives me a kiss then whispers, "We'll do this later when we're alone again," then we leave out the room holding hands.

George was waiting up the stairs for us drinking coffee. It looked like it pained him to drink anything. "Rachel and Tiffany are outside," said George, que telling Anastasia to give us privacy. She kisses me one more time then she goes outside watching her leave out the door. "So you've been seeing someone," said George, dragging me back to my own little world. I look back at George, his daughter shared the same features. "How Long?" he asked as I sat across from him.

"Four years….all of it in prison."

"I see that's almost the same for Rachel and I. How did you two meet?" I took a slow breathe and told him everything from the time I met her to the tragedy at the cat woman's house. Once I finished George smiled widely then leaned back into his chair. It looked like he was about to laugh.

"Oh Alex has turned into Romeo! I knew there was something off with you on that day, I just couldn't pinpoint it out. At least I could breathe a little easier." It was quiet for a moment, I couldn't help but ask, "So how did you meet Rachel?"

George smiled, taking a sip of his coffee then put it down. "I met her at the library."

"Since when did you read?"

"Never, I went there because I happened to see her walk across the street to the library so I followed her there. I remember randomly picking up a book then flirting with her a little until she indicated the book in my hand. Yes, I remember it now! It was _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Anyway she said that book was nothing and the next thing I knew she took me to her place then down in that room you two where just in." I looked down the stairs to the closed room. I was now picturing George being held down by a pink haired Rachel beating him savagely. Funny, I've never taken George as the sadomasochist. Oh well, everyone has their secrets. By that time George continued.

"Anyway I've been seeing her for a two, sometimes she'd come to my place and sometimes I to hers but this was before Anastasia came along as a roommate, I haven't got the chance to actually meet her until now. I can tell why you like her, she's like you in a way…..Can I ask you a personal question?" I looked at George puzzled then nodded yes.

"Did she ever send you dirty pictures like my Rachel did?"

"Yes….why would you ask?" George smiled devilishly. "I've never seen Rachel make out with any other girls, not even Anastasia. I'm just getting this image of her and Anastasia….." I didn't hear the rest, I was already imagining whatever George was describing to me. I was seeing Rachel and Anastasia kissing and fondling each other on the bed down stairs. I don't know if she would approve but I was loving the idea to the point I want to go outside and drag my Princess downstairs for a third round but a loud knock interrupted my little daydream.

"Who is it?" asked George walking to the door. I can tell by his body that he hurt all over. I wondered what happened to him? No matter, I went outside to see Anastasia and Rachel playing with little Tiffany. I was about to join them until George called, "Alex, someone wants to see you." I rolled my eyes not really wanting to know who it was. I went to the front door to discover to my horror the government was standing by our door.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood a few feet from the door petrified, the man in the middle I recognized from yesterday while the other two beside him I didn't know. I look over at George, he wasn't the only one that looked terrified to see him. "Well, hello George, I can see you're doing a little better after that accident that you had two weeks ago."

"It was painful sir," said George not meeting his eyes. The Governor twitches his mouth then looks at me. His twitch becomes a smile, "Well, I guess you two know each other then, eh?" George nodded his head still being very silent. I had the feeling of wanting to run and take my Princess with me. I didn't want to go through with what happened yesterday, not again. After a moment of silence the Governor asks to come in and out of common curtsy we did.

"Now boys," said the Governor, sitting at the table across from us. "It wasn't our intention to hurt you, it was more of a way to cut down crime. Ever since George tried to kill himself after the experiment-"

"You tried to snuff it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I tried to kill myself by jumping off a bridge. It was too much to bear when I couldn't touch my fiancé without feeling sick." The Governor was silent, I could see that he looked uneasy as if he was staring at the face of God. Quickly he tried to explain himself again to us.

"Well, that was one of the things we tried to apologize for. You see we didn't think you had anybody that really loved you besides your parents-"

"My parents replaced me with their land lord."

"I have no father and my mother kicked me out because her new boyfriend was living there," said George with a heat of anger. I looked at George with a feeling of brotherly love. We both went through hell together. The Governor composed himself then began to start again.

"As I was saying we were wrong about you two. Both of you have very strong woman who seem to care about you a lot, especially on Alex's part on stage." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Anastasia offering herself to me on stage with everyone else watching. I could feel myself 'hurting' at the thought. Thankfully the Governor didn't stay long. He told us the government would pay for our pain and suffering along with a job offer from the government. Once the government left I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, I thought they were going to take me back. I don't think I could take another separation from my girl."

"Same here…hey, what did he mean 'on stage'?" asked George, I couldn't help but grin. Once I told him about Anastasia's 'performance' on stage George groaned as if I just told him I threw the Hope diamond in the ocean. "Damn….I would have loved to see that. At least to look anyway since she's your girl and all."

"Who's girl?" asked Rachel, holding little Tiffany. George smiled and said nothing important. While George was with his little family Anastasia came to my side with a light kiss to the lips. Seeing George happy with his own family I was hoping to have something like that.

"Hey you two, we're going to be out of town for a couple of weeks. Would you mind watching the house for us?" asked Rachel sweetly. I was about to ask why until Anastasia interrupted me. "Yes we would like to, Rachel. We promise not to break anything," she said, holding my hand and winking at me. It took me a moment to realize we were going to be alone in this house for two weeks. I was already liking the sound of that.

It took them a long hour to pack there things (for one Tiffany being five attention span was limited). Once they said their goodbyes I closed the door behind us and didn't hesitate to take her against the wall real savage. It was going to be a really….good….two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

So many things happened in two weeks but there was one day I'll never forget. The day after George left the government sent us both a check for our pain and suffering along with a job offer. Mine was about a half a million dollars. From the moment I saw that check I already knew what to do with it, in fact it had been on my mind for a while. Quickly I got dressed in my best suit then gave my sleeping Princess (we did the old in-out, in-out all night long) a light kiss on the forehead.

First stop was the bank to open up an account (the banker almost fainted when she saw how much the check was) then it was off to the nicest jewelry store in town. I must have spent almost an hour trying to find the perfect gift for her until I finally found it. "That would be perfect, she'll love it," I said feeling I would jump out of my skin in excitement. Leaving the store feeling I could fly I made my last stop for a reservation at La Amour at 6 then made my way home feeling excited and nervous at the same time.

When I came back home I found her stilling sleeping. I checked my watch, it was 2:30. Feeling there was still enough time I crawled into bed with her. She woke as I wrapped my arms around her, "What time is it?" I asked groggily. I told her it was 2:31.

"Damn I was tired," she said pressing her body closer to me. The 'pain' was mild but enough to arouse me. "You practically wore me out last night."

"Oh you poor thing," I said between kisses, "I hope you're able to walk since I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What surprise?" she asked, excited with a hint of teasing. I kiss her deeply then I look into her blue eyes. "I don't know, you have to find out tonight at around 6."

"Oh you tease!" she said, getting on top of me. I felt the 'pain' become more intense once I saw her naked body tower over mine. Her body was covered in marks and little love bites I made on her. I trace my fingers on the lovely marks on her body not noticing she undid my pants until I felt myself inside her. After what I did to her last night she was still willing to have me.

Out of all the sex positions I love it when she's on top, mainly because I love watching her enjoy herself enjoying me. There's no one like Anastasia, no woman can handle me like she can. She's he first ever not to cry, beg, and being taken against her will. My Princess was wonderfully different and I love her for it. "Oh Alex," she sighs as she grinded her hips faster, she was getting close. I took a firmer hold on her hips, thrusting my member harder inside her. My body was engulfed in 'pain' as I watched her body quiver and shake. I can tell she was very close by her screaming my name repeatedly.

"Alex….Alex….Alex!" I'll tell you my friends, I love hearing her scream out my name. It's like a form of worship on my part. Feeling myself coming close I closed my eyes finally screaming out her name as I came inside her. My eyes where still closed as I felt her body collapse unto mine. She was so warm, so soft, "I love you," I whisper into her ear. She kisses my lips, "I love you too, Alex." For awhile we laid there listening to each other breathing. I wouldn't mind laying there forever until she said, "I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh you do, eh? What is it?"

"I don't know, you'll have to find out later this evening," she teased as she got out of bed then headed for the bathroom doorway. I caught her before she went to take a shower. "You teasing naughty little girl, what am I going to do with you?" I said between kisses, I gasped as her hand took hold of my erect cock. 'Pain' was jolting through my body as she began stroking it. "I know, I've been such a bad girl," she said kissing my body all the way down to my saluting member. I shivered when I felt her tongue licked my shaft then up to my head. I moaned in pleasure as she began sucking my throbbing phallus. Grabbing her by the hair I forced her into the shower were I fucked her about three or four times until the shower went cold. Usually the girls would cry and plead but, not her not my Princess. Once we were done it was 5:21, it was almost time.

Quickly we got dressed and left to La Amour. Once we got there on the nick of time we were very eager to have dinner (after having a sex marathon you get hungry real quick my friends). After we finished our dinner I sent the waiter for champagne then took My Princess's hand. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. "Anastasia, I love you so much that I want to ask you something very special."

"And what would that be?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll know in 10 seconds when we leave this table."

"What about the champagne?"

"Don't worry, we're going far from it," I said taking her by the hand then leading her an inch away from the table. "What are you….oh my God," she said as I did the least likely thing I thought I'll ever do and say. I got on one knee and presented her a ring. "Anastasia, will you marry me?" My heart was beating so loudly in my ears as I thought of the million scenarios of what was going to happen. Will she say yes or no? "Yes, Alex, yes I want to marry you! I thought you'll never ask that question in a million years. Yes!" she said excitingly. The guest cheer and clap in applause as I kissed her while holding her bridal style. Once the crowd stopped cheering we went back to the table then finished the night with champagne then straight home.

That night felt all giddy inside, I was going to get married to the girl of my dreams. Most would think it was the end of the line but not for me. With a girl like Anastasia you can never be disappointed. Going into the house I was expecting the old in-out, in-out until she told me to wait. "I have a surprise remember, lover?" she said with a wink then went downstairs in the basement. It took her ten minutes to get the 'surprise' up here. It was a large trunk with several holes in it. Looking at it I asked, "What did you get me, a black panther or something?"

"Better," she said unlocking the trunk and dumping out the contents inside. To my surprise it was Dim and Pete in uniform all tied up. "I followed them after they beat you then gave them a sedative to knock them out for a day. I had to keep feeding the drug to them for some time until now." I was speechless as I saw Dim and Pete stir from their slumber.

"What happened?" asked Dim groggily while I was starting to feel nervous. Anastasia came to my side putting her hand on my shoulder. "They'll be the first then I'll go to the scientist then lastly the Governor. When I say 'you'll pay for this' I mean it and what they did to you Alex, I'll make them pay."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Alex? What are you….who is she," asked Dim but nobody answered. Anastasia smiled, "What makes you think I'm going to do it myself? _We _are going to give them a taste of their own medicine then once we're done with them I'll get rid of them by liquefying the remains. Ever wonder how I never get caught?"

At the mention of what she was going to do Pete began to cry while dim was pleading for his life. I looked at the two, thinking how pathetic they looked then back at my fiancé. "Alright then, what should we start first?"

"What ever you like, sweetheart," she said then dragged a black box from out of the floor. Inside were full of torture devises and not the kind downstairs. Once I made my choice told Anastasia to strap Dim on the table and Pete to the chair. After she tied them up she handed me a black apron then said, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Author's note-** I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. For those of you that loved DF I'm going to launch off Demitri's Fantastique: Artemis in the middle of September. It will be a fanfic for _Caligula. _


End file.
